The study is designed to assess the ability of insulin to increase skeletal muscle blood flow, quantitate changes in cardiac output and skeletal muscle blood flow, and define the impact of intensive insulin therapy and weight reduction upon insulin induced hemodynamic changes in obese and Type II diabetics.